the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land of Fantasia (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for The Land of Fantasia. Logos A DISNEY+ ORIGINAL Movie Opening DISNEY presents A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film The Land of Fantasia Closing Directed by Pete Docter Produced by John Walker Co-Producers Brenda Chapman Steve Purcell Katherine Sarafian Executive Producer John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich Screenplay by Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Allison Schroeder Shane Morris Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez Robert Lopez Tim Rice Music Composed and Score by Patrick Doyle Christophe Beck Story Supervisor Max Bruce Film Edited by Jeff Draheim Production Designers Ralph Eggleston Nicole Paradis Grindle Supervising Technical Director Robert Moyer David Ryu Production Manager Kim Collins Shot Production Manager Michael Warch Supervising Animators Alan Barillaro Scott Clark Michael Venturini Tony Fucile Dave Mullins Robert H. Russ Director of Photography - Camera Matt Aspbury Mahyar Abousaeedi Patrick Lin Director of Photography - Lighting Danielle Feinberg Jean-Claude Kalache Erik Smitt Technology & Pipeline Supervisor William Reeves Character Supervisors Christian Hoffman Sajan Skaria Bill Wise Sets Supervisors Chris Bernardi Nathan Fariss Thomas Jordan Steve Karski Cloth & Simulation Supervisor Christine Waggoner Effects Supervisors Michael K. O'Brien Bill Watral Gary Bruins Lighting Supervisor Jesse Hollander Animation Second Unit & Crowds Supervisors Paul Mendoza Bret Parker Crowds Technical Supervisors Jane Yen Paul Kanyuk Global Technology Supervisors J.D. Northrup Darwyn Peachey Optimization & Rendering Supervisor Reid Sandros Rendering Supervisors Susan Fisher Ariela Nurko Fedorov Sets Art Directors Nat McLaughlin Anthony Christov Daniel Holland Character Art Director Daniel Arriaga Matt Nolte Albert Lozano Shading Art Directors Bryn Imagire Bert Berry Laura Phillips Graphics Art Directors Josh Holtsclaw Craig Foster Lighting Art Director John Lee Crowds Animation Lead Neil Helm Crowds Technical Lead Michael Lorenzen Sound Designer Ren Klyce Crawl Art Cast Story Editorial Art Camera & Staging Animation Global Technology Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Characters Sets Effects Lighting Rendering Production Creative Development Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D International Production Post Production Sound Music Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH CHERISE MILLER KENYA RANDLE JOSH SALETNIK WENDY DALE TANZILLO SETH VAN BOOVEN DEIRDRE WARIN CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN SHARON DOVAS CHRISTINE FREEMAN LAUREN GAYLORD MAREN A. JONES BRIANNE MOSELEY JULIET ROTH MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN RICHARD GUO KATRINA HENDERSON BRYNN MOHAGEN LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON ELLIOT SIMONS RACHEL THARP JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF DEBORAH CICHOCKI MANDY FREUND MOLLY GLOVER MOLLY JONES STELLA KOH CHRISTOPHER MEEKER ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ KIM ROSS ROB ROWE DELILAH SMITH JENNY MOUSSA SPRING JEN TAN SCOTT TILLEY SHIHO TILLEY LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ALEMAN MELISSA ANDERSON ANJULI BHATTACHARYA DOUGLAS MONSALUD AARON GRIMM BAYANI INCLANO MARYLOU JASO DERRICK JONES SARA KOSUTH CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ CRAIG MARSHALL GERARDO OSORIO TIMOTHY PALMER ALEXANDER PIMWONG ALYSSA PROMESSI JULIO QUINTERO BRITTANY SMITH NATHANIEL SMITH HELENA TUNNER DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO TRISH CARNEY GAIRO CUEVAS SARAH DUNHAM LAUREN GORALSKI CHRISTINA F. JULIAN TONY KAPLAN ERICA MILSOM JEREMY QUIST BRIAN TANAKA CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER ALAN BARILLARO BRETT BLAKE KEITH CORMIER STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON MARK C. HARRIS RAMI KASIM SHAWN KRAUSE SAMUEL LEHMER JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER CLAIRE MUNZER JAMES FORD MURPHY KENNY PICKETT TIM PIXTON JUSTIN RITTER JAIME ROE JULIEN SCHREYER SERENA WARNER ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON JACOB COMBS LAUREN DAVIDSON MARY ALICE DRUMM AMY ELLENWOOD NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE JESSICA KELLY DAVID LALLY MIA STAPLETON SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO JAMES ANDEREGGEN MARCO CASTELLANOS ERIN COLLINS BUTLER MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. DARRIN FICHERA MATT GAGNEBIN JARED GONZALES HSIAO LIU EDGAR A. OCHOA KYLE ROLDAN MATTHEW SARUBBI PETER SCHREIBER BILL SHEA BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH KENTARO HINOKI MEGAN ALBERT MICHELLE LIU CHUNG KRISTI GAMBLE VALERIE HATHAWAY HEATHER D.C. JACKSON KHERON JONES-KASSING KATE LARDIERE MICHELLE LOPEZ GORIL LYNGHAUG KELSEY MONKEN KACY NAYLOR ROSANA NECIUK KAREN PERRY STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON MARY RUNYON KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT MICHELLE SIMONS SHARI VILLARDE DEANA WALKER ANNETTE WANG SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON ALYSSA DEL VIGNA TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST SARAH BOGGS ANDY DREYFUS ARIK EHLE LISA FLETCHER ADAM GATES CHERIE HAMMOND JENNIFER LEIGH KING SUREENA MANN ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA DESIREE MOURAD SHANNON NICOSIA KAREN PAIK SILVIA PALARA KELSEY PIGHIN ZENA WEBER JESSE WEGLEIN CLAYBORN WELCH JAY WARD TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO KELLEY CHOI KATHLEEN COSBY RACHELLE FEDERICO DAVID R. HAUMANN JOSHUA HOLLANDER TIA WALLACE KRATTER HEIDI ROSENFELDER JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK KRISSY BAILEY DEBORAH COLEMAN EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER ADRIAN BELL KATRIN BRATLAND JONATHAN BROUILLAT JAMES BURGESS PER CHRISTENSEN JULIAN FONG SARAH FORCIER STEPHEN FRIEDMAN FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA DAVID HACKETT IAN HSIEH SARAH HUTCHINSON ANDREW KENSLER CHARLIE KILPATRICK PHILIPPE LEPRINCE MAX LIANI MARK MANCA JED MILLER CLIFF RAMSHAW BRENTON RAYNER TRINA M. ROY BRENDEN SCHUBERT JONATHAN SHADE JEFFREY VARGA WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR LEIF PEDERSEN CARLY RILEY DYLAN SISSON WENDY WIRTHLIN and the Lots of Pepole Safety & Security ROD PEARSON JOHN BENNETT MARLON CASTRO PAUL CHIDEYA ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS RICHARD COGGER CAROLINA GASKIN ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ RICHARD KIRK MLINZI MAJIGIZA AARON MATIAS ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ JONI SUPERTICIOSO and the Lots of Pepole Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ JOACHIM DE DEKEN GEORGE ELKOURA F. SEBASTIAN GRASSIA THOMAS HAHN FLORIAN HECHT CHRISTOPHE HERY HAYLEY IBEN POL JEREMIAS-VILA STEVE LAVIETES JOSH MINOR CORY OMAND JACK PAULUS MICHAEL RICE SUSAN SALITURO SARAH SHEN DIRK VAN GELDER ADAM WOODBURY FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST DAVID SOKOLOSKY JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS JESSICA TRAN JOHN WARREN DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN STEVEN DAO MCKAY FARLEY MATT JOHNSON SHAHBAZ KHAN KYLE LOVRIEN EDWARD LUONG ELIOT SMYRL RACHEL STRICKLER FREESON WANG NATHAN WATERS JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA SUNYA BOONYATERA TOM CAUCHOIS JASON KIM JOHN LOY ALEX MOHR FLORIAN SAUER KEVIN SUN MATTHEW WILLIAMS DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP JIM ATKINSON ANDREW BUTTS JUEI CHANG TIM CONDON MATTHIAS GOERNER STEPHEN GUSTAFSON MARK HESSLER VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA HEEGUN LEE DAN MCGARRY DENEB MEKETA GARY MONHEIT DUC MANH NGUYEN COREY REVILLA WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF PHILIP FLOETOTTO PETER NYE GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES TOM DUFF KURT FLEISCHER THEODORE KIM MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI WENDY CHEN GREGORY FINCH MAX GILBERT JOSHUA JENNY DOUG LETTERMAN DANIEL MCCOY JOAO MONTENEGRO DAVID MUNIER SHAWN NEELY JEREMY NEWLIN KEES RIJNEN CHRIS SCHOENEMAN RYUSUKE VILLEMIN EMILY WEIHRICH CHAD WILLIAMS MAGNUS WRENNINGE RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN PHRED LENDER STEFAN SCHULZE STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY LARS R. DAMEROW GRANT GATZKE JOSH GRANT THOMAS INDERMAUR CHRIS LASELL DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS WIL PHAN PETER PLACKOWSKI DAVID SOTNICK CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK TYLER FAZAKERLEY JOSEPH FROST ALISA GILDEN MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL ANNE PIA MAY PON LAURA SAVIDGE M.T. SILVIA JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW TERESA CONATY LING HSU JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES PATRICK ANGELL HENRY CHAU JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG SUSANNE RUBLEIN SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS WENDY HEFFNER HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ VANNA BEEPAT DAN BERMAN NIC BISHOP J. DARION CUEVAS AURICA HAYES DAN HOFFMAN PETER KALDIS CORY ANDER KNOX KRISTOFFER LANDES LESLIE LAW TERRY LEE MOSELEY JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS WARREN LATIMER CANDACE MAGAÑA EDGAR QUIÑONES STEVEN RICKS JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON MATT ELSER YUN LIEN ERIC PEDEN ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER BRYAN BIRD ANDY THOMAS PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ ROBERT HAMRICK SHAWN HOVIS SAMUEL LE AARON RUSSO NELSON SETTE SIU CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN CHRISTINE JONES JOANNA LAURENT DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL KIM DIAZ ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER REBECCA PIGG MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY TRICIA ANDRES DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN MARIANA DENIGHT COURTNEY DINGEL PEGGY DOLLAGHAN EDWIN FABIAN SARA GEIMER GRAHAM GIBSON SARA HANLAN JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH SARA LO KNODELL RONA FRANCISCO LI MARCOS NAVARRETE ALLISON PARKER LIZZY PARKER NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA BETH SASSEEN ADDIELYN THURSTON MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA KERI CICOLANI LIZ GAZZANO ROGER GOULD HEIDI HOLMAN STEVE MASON DONNA QUATTROPANI KRISTA SHEFFLER TASHA SOUNART CAROL WANG Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD ENRICO CASAROSA MARY COLEMAN JOSH COOLEY RONNIE DEL CARMEN PETE DOCTER BRIAN FEE MIKE JONES BRIAN LARSEN ANGUS MACLANE ADRIAN MOLINA BOB PETERSON STEVE PURCELL DAN SCANLON DOMEE SHI PETER SOHN ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL COLIN BOHRER PAMELA DARROW SALLY GARBARINI SARAH JO HELTON NANCY HOWARD GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN LEE RASÉ JENNI TSOI Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN STEVE MAY GUIDO QUARONI Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL LINDSEY COLLINS JONATHAN GARSON JIM KENNEDY THOMAS PORTER JONAS RIVERA KATHERINE SARAFIAN JIM MORRIS, VES Sound created in Dolby Atmos and Vision ©2019 DISNEY+ ORIGINAL INC./DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In memory of Don Rickles (1926 – 2017) Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful. A gifted director & animator and friends to all. We love you. Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Credits Category:Pixar Credits Category:Disney+ credits